The Art of Love
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: A five-shot about losing love and finding it again only to lose it again... But will they really let themselves lose one another a second time at the wake of their respective engagements? Niley! Sukish summary, I know!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I know, why start a new story when I have two others going on right now?!! Well simply because I wrote this a while back and decided to make it a five-shot... The idea might seem familiar, I know it's been used before but I just felt like writing something like this! So please let me know what you think and I'll post the next part (which is already written, by the way :D)**_

_**I tried out something new for me, writing in Miley's pov! I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Xoxo**_

**Miley's pov – Dallas, December 23****rd**

Fiancée? Did I just hear that right? Nick was getting married... O.M.G. I didn't even bother to take the hand the girl had extended to shake hands and fake a smile at her. I shook my head at Nick as disappointment filled me and I turned around to walk outside to get some fresh air. I needed to get away, FAST.

To my dismay he followed me and stood right beside me as I looked up at the stars from the terrace.

"What happened to all the promises?" I couldn't hold back anymore, I needed to know. I needed answers.

"You said no, Miley." His voice was so soft, it _nearly_ made my heart melt. I could also hear the hint of accusation in his voice and I responded in much the same way:

"And you told me you would wait for me!"

"I couldn't spend my life waiting for you now, could I?" He asked bitterly his eyes blazing with remorse and anger.

"Two years Nick! It was two years!!! You didn't wait for a year before getting a girlfriend! Is that what you call waiting?" I shot at him angrily, tears threatening to appear in my eyes.

"You were on the other side of the continent! What was I supposed to do? Hope that you would come and find me when you were ready to marry me? You're delusional." He spat back.

"I actually thought that you would wait for me. I actually believed you would stay true to me the way I stayed true to you throughout college. Never did I once sleep with another guy than you. But tell me Nick? How many girls did you fuck while I was gone? How many girls did you fuck right after asking me to marry you?" My voice was rising with ever word coming out of my mouth and I didn't bother to keep it down. I didn't give a damn if Nick's "fiancée" heard us or anybody else for that matter. He had promised to wait for me... don't make a promise to Miley Stewart if you aren't going to keep it. Everybody knew that.

"Funny you should mention it... I didn't. I haven't even had sex with my fiancé!" He said quietly, remembering that his fiancé was just inside.

"What's holding you back?" I smirked and he rolled his eyes at my sudden surge of confidence.

"Grow up, Miley." Nick told me as he walked away, leaving me standing in the darkness.

* * *

**December 24th **

It wasn't until the next day that Nick noticed the beautiful diamond ring sitting on my finger.

"You're such a hypocrite!" His sudden outburst made my head snap up to look at him as he grabbed my left hand, looking intently at the costly jewel.

"I'm just trying to be happy like you told me to be." I smiled innocently at him. However my smile soon faded when I noticed his eyes had glazed over with... was it anger? Sadness? Hurt? Probably a mix of all three. My heart sunk as I realised I was hurting him... but hell! He had no right to be hurt. He was the one who hadn't waited for me and told me to be happy while he was engaged to another woman. He had no right to be upset because I was moving on.

"You accuse me to marrying someone when you're obviously engaged!" He shook his head at me, pain evident in his eyes.

"He saved me from my insanity when you decided to throw me away. I owe him everything I am today, I owe him for being able to stand on my own two feet again. There is no way I could turn him down after everything he's done for me." I spat before walking towards the backyard to get some fresh air.

"Funny, all those reasons don't seem like the right reasons to marry somebody." Nick smirked as he followed me through the door and out the back.

"My reasons are perfectly legitimate." I hissed, glaring at him.

"Alright then tell me this. If I hadn't moved on would you have said yes?" Nick smirked as he watched me. I knew he had seen the flicker of uncertainty cross my eyes and I shifted my gaze away from him as to put off answering that question. An answer I knew too well. "Alright. Let's try again. Do you love him?" He asked, his brown orbs searching my blue ones for a hint as to how I really felt. This time, I turned my whole body away from him and looked at the brightly lit pool.

"What happened, Miley? Why are you marrying someone you don't love?" He asked softly as he took my hand and made me face him.

"I could ask you the same question." I answered too quickly. I clamped my hand over my mouth when I realised what I had said and when I saw Nick's triumphant expression.

"Looks like you just admitted you don't love him." He stated his smile never fading away.

"I didn't admit anything. I could ask you the same question." I repeated.

"I love her." He said without hesitation. However, I did notice he was missing a sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle he had when _we _were together and happy, when_ I_ was the reason for his happiness.

"You might love her but you're not in love with her. You're not in love with her the way you were in love with me for so many years." I told him seriously and I saw his eyes looking away from me. Ha! I was right! He couldn't look me in the eye... which meant that he was lying and that I was right.

"No answer, _Nicky_?" I smirked. His head snapped in my direction and I saw a fire burning in his eyes.

"You think this is all a game, don't you? Well guess what! It's not. We're adults now, I'm 26 and I'm going to marry her one day."

"Haven't set a date yet?" I smirked again and this time he groaned in frustration. "Funny how you've been engaged for 2 months but haven't bothered taking the time to set a date, don't you think?"

"You wanna know what I think?" He didn't wait for an answer as he went on: "I think it's none of your fucking business." He hissed before storming back inside the house. I sighed to myself. Part of me felt guilty for pushing his buttons... but the other told me I had to stop the both of us from making the biggest mistakes of our lives. I loved him... I had always known that... I had convinced myself that Liam was the one and Nick was just my past, my safety net. I had convinced myself that the only reason I had never moved on from him was because it was safe to go back to him, it was so familiar... So when Liam came along I took a chance to forget. Look how that worked out!

I knew that deep down in my heart, Liam wasn't the one for me. Sure I loved him, who wouldn't? He was a great guy and treated me like a princess (which I did not deserve). But I loved someone more than I loved him... more than I would love any other man ever again. I loved Nick Gray with all my heart and had never stopped.

* * *

**December 31st **

"Look what the New Year brought us!" I sneered as I watched Nick walk through the doors with his fake blond fiancée. Selena and Demi had set up the New Years Eve party at a club downtown. They had somehow convinced me to go and not let Nick stop me from having fun on such a night. They were right after all... why wouldn't I have fun because the love of my life was getting married to another woman without any remorse whatsoever? That was sarcasm in case you hadn't figured that out yet.

"At least she doesn't dye her hair all the colours of the rainbow." Nick rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by my bitchy attitude. The fake blond was being distracted by Selena, something I was thankful for. I walked closer to Nick and put my hand on his chest before leaning towards his ear and whispering:

"No wonder she agreed to marry you. She doesn't know how bad you are in bed... poor girl, I pity her." I smirked as I watched his eyes widen and his eyes glaze over with a hard, cold stare, trying to mask what he was feeling inside. That was obviously a lie... Even though Nick was the only one I had ever given my body too, I knew that there wasn't anything better than the way he made me feel when he had showed me countless number of times just how much he loved me in the privacy of his studio. I knew no man would ever make me feel the way he had made me feel all through the end of adolescence and the beginning of adulthood.

I just knew what made him tick and hey it worked! But me being me... I felt bad. Hurting him out of bitterness was just pathetic. I sighed as I watched him place a kiss on his fiancée's forehead and head for the bathroom. I knew it was my cue to leave and that's exactly what I did: I slipped through the back doors of the club without anyone noticing and ran (as fast as my heels allowed) to my car. Slipping into the driver's seat I took a second to get my breathing under control and attempted to stop the crazy pumping of me heart. My heart rate was out of control... but was it because of the running or because reality had hit me in the face? The love of my life, the only man for me, was getting married to another woman. But was he really the man for me? He hadn't admitted to still being in love with me... yet he hadn't denied it. Same goes for me. Maybe Liam was the man for me after all? I knew I was just trying to convince myself, but what better solution did I have? At least Liam wasn't afraid to love me and tell the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**January 1st**

Although I had always known that coming back to my hometown would reopen unhealed cuts, I was glad I had been able to see my family. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed them even though they had flown out to see me in LA more than once over the past two years. Although I hated living away from _home_ I had made some sacrifices to be with my boyfriend or should I say fiancé, and that meant living in LA for the time being.

"I can do this..." I whispered to myself as I headed for Gate number 4 of the Dallas airport. The gate that would lead me to the plane heading back to LA.

"No you can't..." Came a soft voice behind me. It took me a second to realise the person was talking to me. I froze when I heard it again... the soft voice of an angel... _my _angel, _my _saviour. "You can't do this... both you and me know that. You can't leave... I won't let you." His hands gently grabbed my arms and turned me around to face _him_. My eyes were wide with shock, I was speechless. But it didn't seem to bother him. The bolder side of him came out as he smiled at me, the smile that made me melt _every _single time. The smile I hadn't seen on his face since he had asked me to marry him two years ago in LA.

"_I missed you so much..." I whispered as he brought me closer to him, kissing my head repeatedly. _

"_I missed you too... Like you can't even imagine..." He whispered back, sending chills down my body. I closed my eyes, loving the feel of his arms around me... the feeling of being safe and loved, like nothing could go wrong. Even if college life had kept us apart, we both knew that nothing could destroy what we had between us. Nothing could come in the way of our love. It had survived way too many obstacles to give out now._

"_Oh I know!" I laughed lightly, referring to the fact that I knew just how much he had missed me because I had missed him just as much._

"_No... I don't think you do..." He spoke up, making me look at him with a questioning look._

"_I can't do this anymore, Miley. I can't live so many miles away... I want to be with you... I want us to be able to see each other everyday... Not every 6 months!" He complained, his forehead creasing with worry and pain._

"_Babe, we see each other more often than that... we try our best..." I reminded him, smiling softly as I leaned in to peck his lips. We both had jobs to pay for the plane tickets back and forth so we could see each other at least every 2 months. It didn't always work out but we knew we were trying..._

"_Trying isn't good enough for me anymore. I'm out of college... I'm ready to start working. My degree can get me anywhere!" _

"_Of course it can." I smiled proudly, knowing how hard he had worked to complete his engineer's formation._

"_You don't get it..." He sighed loudly as I looked up at him, a blank expression on my face. "I want to move here. I want to find a job here. That way I can be by your side so you can finish you're last year of college... and when you're done..." He smiled nervously as he added: "I want you to marry me..." My eyes widened as I realised what he had just said. _

"_You wa- what?" I finally spoke up, my eyes still wide with shock._

"_I want to marry you Miley. I want to be with you forever..." He smiled softly and pulled out a box from his pant pocket and handed it to me. Opening it with trembling fingers I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen._

"_Whoa..." I held a hand to mouth in shock as I chocked back a sob._

"_Please say something..." He begged becoming more nervous as time went by._

"_I'm so honoured..." An apologetic smile appeared on my face as I went on: "I want to marry you too, Nick... but..."_

"_But?" His eyes got glassy as he realised there was a condition._

"_But... I'm 22... I'm too young to get married... You're 24!" I added some emphasis on our age difference to prove my point._

"_I'm not asking you to marry me right this second, Miles. I'm asking you to promise me you will marry me when you're done with college. That's in a year!" He remained calm while my heart was contradicting my mind. _

"_And I will marry you someday... I'm just not ready to be engaged right now... I have a tough year coming up!" Everybody knew how difficult the final year of college could be and he should have been the first one to know considering he had just gone through it. _

"_Alright..." His voice became almost a whisper as he stuffed the jewellery box back in his pocket. "Then why don't I at least try to find a job here so we can be together?" He asked again, his voice betraying the pain I had inflicted him by refusing his proposal._

"_I'm sorry..." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. "I'm sorry I can't take this step just yet... marriage is just... it's a big deal and it's a little scary..." I admitted with a small laugh, hoping to lighten the mood._

"_I know it is. And I will wait for you..." He whispered reassuringly as he held me tightly against his muscular body. _

"_Are you sure? Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered as I ran my fingers over his tensed features. His eyes closed under my touch and he nodded slightly._

"_I'm sure... As long as I know that someday you will marry me, I'm fine." He whispered, opening his eyes so I could see the sincerity in them._

"_I promise..." I grinned._

"_I'll wait as long as you need me to." He whispered before marking the end of conversation with a passionate kiss. _

The guy had been so perfect to me... I was the one who had pushed him away because I was afraid. I was the one who had made him go back to Dallas to work with the company he had always dreamed of working with. I had tried to convince myself that the reasons behind my doings were because I didn't want him to be away from his brothers and parents. He was so close to his family... who was I to keep him away from them? But the maturity I had gained over the two years spent without one word from him had taught me so much about myself. I had been afraid. Afraid that I would be awful to him when under the pressure of finishing college with high marks. I was afraid he would see a part of me I didn't want him to know about. The part where I shut everything and everybody out so that I didn't get distracted from my work. In an attempt to save our relationship from the inevitable I had somehow thrown it away. The hurt I had caused him was more than enough for him to want to move on... and I had no right to come back in his life and mess it up when he had finally moved on.

"You were right... you were right all along." He whispered as he stood in front of me, peering into my eyes. "I'm not in love with her. I will never be in love with anybody but you..." I closed my eyes at the words I had been dying to hear from his lips... but now that I was hearing them I hated myself. I hated myself for everything I had put him through...

"I don't deserve to be loved..." I chocked as the tears fell freely down my face. "I don't deserve anything... not you, not Liam..."

"You deserve everything... I promised I would wait for you..." He looked down at my hands as he took then in between his. He ran his finger over my engagement ring and sighed. I shook my head vigorously, disagreeing. I wouldn't let him blame himself for my mistakes.

"I pushed you away. I should have come after you when you didn't answer my calls or text..." I repented.

"That doesn't matter... a promise is a promise..." He shook his head at himself.

"I didn't deserve you keeping that promise..." I whispered as I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Passengers flying on flight number 307 to Los Angeles are requested to proceed to gate number 4. Thank you." The announcement rang in my ears as I gulped down the confusion bubbling in me. Why was Nick here? I had a flight to catch.

"I need to go." I whispered half heartedly. "I..."

"Miley we need to talk." He spoke seriously, his expression stern. I nodded hesitantly, my fingers fumbling with the hem of my magenta blouse.

"Not now..."

"But when? You're going to the other side of the continent!" He sighed in frustration. With no warning he asked me the dreaded question I had been asking myself over the past few days: "How can you marry him if you love somebody else, Miles?" He asked painfully, his eyes betraying the hope I had given him through my jealous behaviour in the past few days. What shocked me the most was his knowledge of my true feelings and the surety he had when speaking about them... to me, this proved just how much we knew each other.

"How can I tell him the only reason I accepted his proposal was because I thought I had lost you? I can't do that to him..." I whimpered. My eyes shot open as I felt his lips on mine but soon closed as I started kissing back. How could I deny myself the joy of being with Nick? But how could I hurt Liam by telling him the truth? Either way somebody would end up hurting... either it was Nick and myself... either it was Liam. How was I supposed to choose?

"I can't do this..." I murmured against his lips as I fought with myself to pull away.

"I know..." His voice broke as he added: "You're getting married... to somebody else." I closed my eyes, trying to fight the new batch of tears welling up in my eyes. Did I ever stop crying? I scolded myself.

"How am I supposed to do this? How can I go to him and pretend like everything is fine?" I asked desperately.

"Don't do it..." He pleaded. "Tell him the truth... Let yourself be happy for once!"

"Nick, you're getting married too." I reminded him. He was about to speak but the announcement for my flight came over once again, reminding us that we had to part.

"You're just confused. Maybe coming back here was a mistake..." I murmured to myself more than to him but it was clear he had heard it and did not agree.

"No, no it wasn't... I..."

"Good-bye." I whispered as I embraced him in a quick hug, quick because I did not trust myself to let him go once again if I got too close.

"Bye..." He said so quietly I barely heard it. His expression broke my heart in that instance, he wanted answers, we both did and here I was, being the coward that I was, running away for fear that the reality may be just a little more complicated than I would like it to be.

.............

"O.M.G!" Was all that came out of my mouth when I slipped further into the living room of the penthouse I shared with Liam, my eyes spotting articles of clothing thrown messily across the sofa, across the floor and to top the whole thing a bright pink lacy bra hung from the edge of the flat screen TV. One thing was for sure, that bra did _not _belong to me. I clamped a hand over my mouth in horror when I heard moans coming from _our_ bedroom... How? How could this happen? How could my fiancé cheat on me? I blinked back the tears as I walked down the hall and into our bedroom where lay Liam straddled by a blond bimbo. Thankfully a sheet was covering their lower bodies, masking a view I certainly did not want to see.

"Whoa!" The girl shouted when she noticed me standing there, my mouth gaping.

"Wha- Miley? What are you doing here?" Liam propped himself on his elbow, his face contorted with anticipation and nervousness. This was the beginning of the end, he could just feel it and boy was he right.

"Get out." I hissed. "Get the fuck out of here. Both of you. You better be gone by the time I get back." I warned before turning on my heels and heading outside the building, not knowing where I was going. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I made my way to the nearby park, finding a secluded spot that would give me enough privacy to bawl my eyes out if I wanted to. If there was one thing I couldn't handle, it was cheating. I was a strong believer that self control came with love... if you really loved somebody, that love was enough to give you all self control even when a person of the opposite sex threw themselves at you. What I didn't understand was how Liam could be so hypocritical... he had always been respectful of my choice not to have sex until marriage, not once had he pressurised me into giving him what he wanted.

"Excuse me, Sir, I'm looking for this address, could you please help me?" A soft, familiar voice was heard in the distance. I glanced up to notice Nick, yes Nick was in LA – don't ask me how – asking an elderly man for directions. Without a second thought, I jogged towards him, running straight into his arms as soon as I reached him.

"I guess I found what I was looking for..." Nick chuckled. "Thank you anyhow." He addressed the older man who was smiling at the sight of us, youngsters. Nick's forehead creased with worry when he felt me shaking in his arms, my body trembling from the sobs escaping my mouth. "Mi? Mi? What's wrong?" He inquired, his eyes glazing over with sadness from the simple sight of my distressed appearance. I buried my face deeper into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his warmth. "Miley, talk to me! Has something happened?" He spoke softly, his lips brushing against my temple in soothing kisses.

"He... I- I walked in on him with another woman, Nick." I stuttered as more tears spilled down my cheeks.

"You w-what?"

"Liam. Cheated. On. Me." I said emotionlessly, my eyes becoming cold and icy. He was not worth my tears; everything we had been living had been a lie until now, a complete illusion. I slid the ring off my finger and threw it to the ground angrily, a rush of emotions hitting me once again.

"Oh Mile..." How could be so caring and compassionate when we both knew that he didn't want me to get married to another man just as much as I didn't want him to get married to another woman? Why wasn't he happy dancing instead of comforting me? His strong arms wrapped themselves tighter around my waist, bringing my face in the crook of his neck.

"He doesn't deserve someone as special as you, Mi..." He whispered, finding the sweetest words to reassure me and ease my pain. I felt so... betrayed. Another hour and 10 tissues later, I finally gathered up the courage to head to the apartment. My decision was made. I was going back to my hometown, I was going back to live near my family and friends in Dallas. "How come you're here?" I asked with a slight smile as I realised that he had flown in soon after I had.

"I..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and avoided my gaze.

"Nick?"

"I wanted to talk. I'm sorry, I know you said later but I just really needed to..."

"I'm glad you're here." I interrupted as I took his hand in mind, squeezing it reassuringly. He silently gave me the ring that I would no longer wear... I took it from his fingers and examined it with a mixture of feelings. Somehow I was relieved... how did I get here?

"Miley! Finally I-" Liam's voice trailed off when he noticed Nick standing right behind me; he had my back and I loved him for it. "Who's this?"

"None of your business." I spat. I threw the ring at him as my eyes blazed with anger. "I thought I told you to get out?!"

"Miles, I'm sorry. Babe it's..."

"It's what, Liam? What excuse could you possibly come up with to make me forgive you for CHEATING on me? Huh?" I shot rudely. "Get out."

"I-"

"I think you heard her. She said get out." Nick interfered as soon as he felt no good would come out of the conversation. Thank god for him, he was truly _my_ _saviour, my knight in shining armour._

"It's none of your fucking business." Liam hissed.

"It is his business." I spoke up. "Get out Liam. I'll be gone by day after tomorrow, you can do whatever you want with the penthouse as long as I get my share. In the meantime find somewhere else to stay because I don't want to see you ever again." I was surprised by the strength in my voice, I had never been so serious in my life. I felt Nick's arms wrap around me again as I slumped down on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief as I heard the door click indicating that Liam was out of my life for good.

................

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How did I end up packing your lingerie?" Nick groaned as his eyes went from a hot yellow lacy bra to another bright red one.

"Sure... act like you don't like it!" I rolled my eyes playfully and winked his way.

"Nah, see I would rather see someone in them." He smirked.

"Someone, huh?" I played along, aware that we had gone from comforting each other to full blown flirting. "Who knows, maybe you will get lucky someday." I teased.

"I will now, won't I?" He winked, obviously referring to the fact that we would end up together again... I blushed at the comment, feeling my body tense up as my over thinking nature got the better of me. Somehow, without talking and clearing things up we had managed to read each others' feelings as if taking one look at each other was enough to read right through our souls... It was somewhat unsettling but such a comfort at the same time. Maybe the fact that my fiancé had cheated on me had completely messed me up... or was it my hidden feelings – or not so hidden feeling - for Nick? I couldn't decide.

"Thanks for helping out." I told him seriously, facing away from the box before me to look at his handsome face.

"Don't mention it, Mi." He said quietly, his gaze finding mine as we stared at each other, trying hard to control the turmoil that had settled in our hearts ever since we had seen each other again after two years of complete silence.

Finding myself melting under his intense gaze, I quickly turned away, not trusting myself around him in that moment of vulnerability.

"I'm not getting married either." He spoke up suddenly, his eyes meeting mine as I whipped my head in his directions, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Noticing my confusion he continued: "I broke off the engagement yesterday when I found out everything was just a lie. Turns out she was just after my name and my money." He shook his head at himself, looking ashamed for falling in someone's trap like that. He let out a quiet chuckle when he noticed my wide eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry..." I swiftly climbed over the boxes separating us and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"It helped me open my eyes on a lot of things..." He continued, oblivious to the war that was taking place between my heart and my mind when I realised he was a free man again, just like I was a free woman. A loud ring tone interrupted us and Nick pulled out his phone from his pocket but not without letting out a huge sigh. Maybe this was a sign that it was no time for a serious talk... we were both vulnerable from our failed relationships and the hurt we had been put through.

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback :D**

**Hope you like this : )**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**January 1st**

"Yes!" I heard him respond exasperatedly to the person on the other end of the phone. "No mom. I don't know. Hmmm. Bye _mother_!"

I giggled as he ended the call and turned towards me, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Your mom?" He nodded.

"She's way too curious for her own sake..." He said with a sigh but I could see the small smile on his lips.

"Isn't she upset about u-um..." My voice trailed off.

"She's pretty happy about it actually... I don't think she really liked Tess... She probably went along with it for my sake." He shrugged his shoulders before tossing the phone onto the nearby bed.

"Whoa..." Denise was so kind... how could anybody not get along with her was beyond me.

"I uh..." Nick started awkwardly. I giggled at his tense posture, earning a glare from him.

"Sorry..." I apologised. "I should be more sympathetic after what happened... It's j-just..." I giggled again, happy to be able to laugh with him after so long.

"Just what Miss Miley?" He narrowed his eyes at me, playfully and I giggled again.

"Sorry..." I took a deep breath to remain serious but failed miserably. "I just couldn't picture you with someone like Tess! I'm sorry... she was just so..."

"Fake? Slutty? Vain? Ungrateful? Bratty?" Nick suggested, a smile never leaving his face. I burst out laughing at his choice of words and nodded.

"Um a little of all of that I guess..."

"A little?" He squint his eyes at me, not believing me.

"Just a tad!" I teased.

"Glad we agree!" He grinned. My bewildered expression made him laugh and he went on. "I guess I was too blind to see the real her until recently..." He admitted. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry though. No one deserves to be used like that... I guess she didn't expect to fall for you along the way."

"She didn't. I told you. She just wanted the money..." He took a seat next to me on the bed.

"I saw her Nick... Maybe she was in it for the money at first but it quickly changed when she got to know you... I could tell..." I told him with a small smile.

"She's a good actress. I don't know..." He looked at me, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.

"I know." I answered coyly.

"There we go... Miss knows it all!" He teased, making me laugh again. Silence fell upon us as we dreaded to bring up the painful topic that needed to be cleared up.

Taking a deep breath I jumped right in, head first. After all he deserved an explanation and an apology.

"I hope you know I didn't mean what I said during these past few days... I was just..."

"Hurt?" Nick suggested tactfully.

"I guess you could say that... but that didn't give me the right to say all those things... I should have known better than to accuse you of such shallowness..."

"You had every right, Mile..." He told me kindly, once again reminding me of the size of his big, soft heart.

"It was not my role to make you see you didn't love her... I hate myself for being that spiteful bitch I was to you..." He chuckled at my choice of words and replied softly.

"But it is your role, Mi. You're the only one who knows me like that... You are the only one who can read me like a book after two whole years..."

"You told me yourself... It wasn't any of my business..."

"You know I only said that because I knew you were right..." He told me with a smile.

"I'm just sorry... about everything... I should have taken responsibility for my own actions instead of blaming everything on you... You were so good to me..." I confessed with difficulty.

"I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have pressurised you into such a committed relationship at only 22 years old... I should have given you more space... I'm sorry..." He replied as he gathered me in his arms, tightly hugging me against his warm, muscular body. I closed my eyes, relaxing in the arms of the man I had been longing to hold for the past two years. When finally dared to lift my head I was met with the most loving look I had ever received in my life. How could this man love me so much knowing what a pain in the ass I was? "Why don't we freshen up and go out?" He suggested, attempting to cheer me up.

"How about we not?" I countered, a yawn escaping my lips. "I vote Chinese take out." I grinned as I got out of his embrace and put out a hand to help him up.

"Sounds good." He replied with a smile, obviously happy to see a smile replacing my saddened expression. The worry in his eyes was evident and after a long battle which consisted of me pushing him to go back to Dallas and not wait for me, I had caved in, not being able to say no to the most adorable pleading look. We had agreed to stay another two days to pack my things and fly together to Dallas.

"What are you going to do about your job?" He questioned, referring to the photo company I was currently a part of. "I thought you loved what you were doing?" I let out a sigh as I seated myself back on the double bed, one leg folded under me while the other hung loosely over the edge.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet... I saved up enough money to open a new company of my own... but I'm not sure if this is the right time to do it, you know? With everything that's happened these past few days..."

"It's your dream, Miles... Don't let anything stop you from realising it. This is the perfect opportunity." He grinned mischievously as he pulled out (from his wallet) the card of a renowned photographer in Dallas that I had only dreamed of meeting. "We've become pretty close and I've told him a lot about you. He would love to meet you whenever you are ready." My bewildered expression earned a chuckle out of him. "I didn't plan this. It just so happened that he saw the amazing pictures I have in my apartment..." He grinned, referring to the many framed photos he had 'stolen' from me.

"Whoa, I dunno what to say..." I managed to mumble as I fingered the card, my eyes going back and forth from the amazing man standing in front of me and the little piece of paper that could make my career _big_.

"Say you'll meet him?" He coaxed me _gently_, aware that pressure was the last thing I needed in that moment. My whole life had been turned upside down in a matter of one week and I still didn't know whether to be sad because I was alone again or happy because the man I was in love with was back in my life, silently finding his way back into my heart (not that he had ever left it).

"Thanks." I mumbled as I climbed into his arms for the second time that evening. "I dunno what I would do without you..." I admitted sheepishly, a twinkle reappearing in my big blue eyes. He had not only restored my heart but also the twinkle in my eye, I realised as I faced the mirror in the corner of the room. It was in that moment that I knew, that was convinced that we would eventually find our way back to each other and go back to being Nick and Miley – the teenagers who had never fallen out of love. But for now, we were good as we were and the rest of the evening was spent like old friends - or flames, should I say? – sharing stories and laughing at old memories of the younger versions of us. God knows how much we had changed over the years as maturity had settled in our bodies and minds and yet, our feelings had not faltered nor had the comfort felt when being around each other. We still got along like the best of friends, laughing at the most random comments we could make without realising that we shared a bond that few had the chance of finding in a whole lifetime.

* * *

I attempted to wipe the sleep from my eyes as I felt a strong pair of arms lifting me off the couch - ? – I assumed.

"Nick?" I whispered into the dark of the night, my eyelids feeling too heavy for me to open.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Mi. I'm just taking you to your bed..." His velvety voice made me melt, leaving me helpless, as if I was missing something, missing a part of me. I wanted nothing more than to call him mine again and ask him to sleep next to me without being afraid of him turning me away.

"Night baby girl..." I heard him murmur into the quietness, my senses becoming completely alert at the loving nickname rolling off the tip of his tongue. My shoulders slumped as I realised he had only said that out of habit and not because he wanted me back... Why was everything so confusing? I fought with myself, scolding myself for not being more upset about Liam cheating on me and moving on this quickly... but again... it's not like I had _ever_ moved on in the first place!

His recent actions and the way he acted around me screamed that we were on the same page. We had obviously not forgotten each other after two whole years and wanted nothing but to start off where we had left off... But the hurt, the doubts... everything was still there. What if I had been nothing but over thinking his friendly ways?

* * *

**January 2****nd**

"Hey!" His bright smile lightened my subdued mood the next morning when I walked in to the kitchen to find him pouring us two cups of coffee.

"Hey." I responded with a friendly smile. The confusion from last night was still intact in my mind and I had no idea how to act without making a fool of myself. I did not want to seem too forward if he had different ideas in mind... keeping a distance was always better, right? Well... it was killing me but I stood my ground.

"Sleep well?" His concern was too much for my fragile heart. I nodded before giving my undivided attention to preparing breakfast. Avoiding his gaze seemed like the easiest solution for the time being. The silence had become awkward as he watched me, pulling out needed ingredients ever now and then. But mainly, his eyes were on me, noticing my tensed shoulders and my wandering eyes.

"Why are you so tensed?" He whispered in my ear as his hands gently grabbed hold of my thin shoulders, his fingers working a miracle on the tensed muscles. I instantly relaxed under his touch and threw my head back against his own shoulder, feeling myself give in to him as my body moulded against his own. I lost complete control over my body in that second when I turned around and latched my arms around his neck, wanting to feel close and secure.

"How are you feeling?" His concern tone alerted me, reminding of the previous day's events. Shrugging my shoulders carelessly, I responded with a weak smile:

"I guess it hurts to think that you've been living a lie for two years..."

"I thought you were only with him for a year?" Nick's brows furrowed as confusion appeared on his thoughtful face.

"But it's been two years since we took different paths..." I whispered softly, my voice barely echoing in the dimly lit penthouse. I lifted my gaze to see his eyes filled with... could it be regret? My first reaction was to smile apologetically.

"What do you mean by you've been a living a lie for two whole years?" He asked curiously.

"I was so convinced that pushing you away would keep us from breaking up during my last year in school... But instead I- I just pushed you over the edge and drove you away... I guess I never realised what it would be like to lose you until I really did." I admitted with difficulty, my eyes focussing on my ripped jeans as my hand clenched around the neck of the glass I was holding, nervousness evident in my demeanour. "And when I did realise you were not coming back I thought it was too late... I was scared to come find you only to find out you had moved on... In an attempt to protect my heart I hurt us a lot more..."

"I was so hurt... I thought that maybe you were just trying to find a way to break up with me... it all made perfect sense in my head... But now I see that it was too soon... like I said before, I pressurised you into getting engaged when I should have taken our age difference into account." The sincerity in his eyes brought tears to my eyes and it was all I could do not to jump into his arms and tell him I loved him right then... Tell him that all I wanted was to be with him again and move past the hurt we had put each other through, or rather, the hurt _I_ had put him through.

"But I-"

"Stop blaming all of this on you, okay?" He told me sternly, his eyes piercing through my soul. I sighed and nodded my head, admitting defeat. Everybody knew how stubborn he was and I knew that he wouldn't let me take all the blame for our fall out. That was Nick for you, always a gentleman and ready to admit his faults even if it deeply wounded his pride.

**Hmmm... what to say? I'm having mixed feeling about this five shot... I wrote this a while back and now I'm posting I just feel like it's missing something. Oh well... The next chapter is already written so all you have to do is REVIEW!!! ;)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**

* * *

  
**

**March 23****rd**

"Where is he?" I fidgeted on my heels as I impatiently awaited my best friend, the nervousness kicking in. This was my first photo gala with my own name and the fear of not producing a high turn up for the show left me tongue tied, my feet shuffling in apprehension.

"Relax..." That voice... I would recognise it anywhere. I turned around on my heels to be faced by Nick Gray, looking mighty handsome in a dark blue dress shirt and a dark grey suit.

"I've been waiting for you for..." I looked down at my wrist to realise I wasn't wearing my watch. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He replied with a smirk.

"I could have done with some reassuring a lot earlier!" I informed him, my brows knitting together as I scanned the crowd that had gathered in the auditorium where my inborn talent for photography would be promoted later in the evening.

"This is gonna be great, just take a deep breath." He took my small sweaty palm in his and rubbed his calloused thumb soothingly across my tensed muscles.

"Do you know how big this is? If tonight doesn't work out, I probably won't have a future in the photography industry." I reminded him, a childish scowl appearing on my made up face.

"You know that you are talented, Miles. Everybody knows that. Besides, it looks like there's quite a crowd here tonight... Isn't that a good sign?" I followed his gaze to the entrance to notice more people flowing in, looking around at the auditorium in anticipation of what was to come.

"Whoa..." Was all I could murmur when I noticed the room was almost packed and that was saying a lot considering the size of the place. It was only when Nick squeezed my hand between his that I noticed we hadn't detached our hands... and I couldn't deny it, it felt more than good to have him by my side even if it was just as my best friend. We had somehow come to a silent agreement that we were better off as friends as we both recovered from painful breakups. Our careers played a big part in our lives as we struggled to assert ourselves despite our young age, lack of maturity and lack of experience in the field.

Although we spent most of our free time together – which wasn't that much considering our busy schedules – the topic of 'us' had never arisen since that day in LA, three months earlier. Flirting had never been off limits for us and we were fully aware that we hadn't lost what we once had, no, it was still there as fresh as new.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Nick whispered, his eyes discreetly travelling up and down my body. The peacock blue strapless silk dress I was wearing hugged my curves in every crevice and ended just above my knees making my tanned legs clearly visible along with the black high heeled stilettos. I blushed under his intense gaze and turned away from him to hide the fluster he had sent me in.

The rest of the evening was a blur of conversations, formal introductions, rounds of applause and congratulations. Nick had been right from the start, I had talent and there were plenty of people present that night to appreciate it.

"Gosh, I'm wiped." I sighed as I slumped down on the chair beside a happy looking Nick.

"I'm really proud of you." Came his stunning comment. "You did a great job tonight with everything. The set up, everything... the whole program was amazing." He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you." I responded graciously, thankful to have him by my side through every little step in my life.

"Need a ride home?" He extended his hand for me to take as he lifted himself off the chair. I took his hand in response and let him lead the way towards the exit. The drive to my apartment was spent in a comfortable silence; we didn't need words to prove that we enjoyed each other's company. I frowned as we approached my building, Nick's car pulling up along mine in the parking lot. Somehow, the night seemed too young to end and the fatigue of the day seemed to disappear as I thought of going to bed... No, I definitely wasn't ready for bed.

"Do you want to come upstairs and have a drink?" I asked anxiously as I prepared myself to step out of the comfortable Mercedes.

"I thought you were tired?" He responded thoughtfully, his eyes searching my face for any signs of tiredness.

"Nah, come on. Let's celebrate." My eyes lit up as I went down memory lane, fighting the blush that crept onto my cheeks as I thought of the many times alcohol had given us the extra boldness to tear off each other's clothes and make love like there was no tomorrow.

"You know what alcohol does to us..." He let out a chuckle as he eyed my reaction. My head whipped in his direction as I heard his words, my jaw hanging at the mention of our drunken nights together in the past.

"I guess we'll just have to stick to grape juice or apple juice then, huh?" I replied with a shy smile, obviously failing to hide my reddening cheeks from his intense gaze under the bright neon light of the elevator.

"Or... we could just let faith decide..." He whispered softly, his hands landing on my hips as he pulled my back against his front. The involuntary shiver that went through my body let him know that he still had an effect on me, the same effect he had in the past, as real as ever. "What do you say?" His voice was husky, his breathing becoming shallow from the proximity of our bodies pressing together.

"I-" I swallowed hard as I turned around in his arms, my fingers fumbling with the first button of his shirt in an attempt to hide my apprehension.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." His apologetic demeanour and worried gaze bore into me as I lifted my head to look at him. A slight shake of my head and a slight smile told him that he had done nothing wrong and in a matter of seconds our lips were attached to each other, our primitive instincts getting the better of us as we kissed hungrily, the both of us in desperate need to feel and taste one another. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled me closer to him, yearning to feel my body against his own. My dress had ridden up my legs, exposing skin for him to touch and gawk at. My breathing hitched at the feeling of his warm hands pressing just below my ass as he held me in his arms, bringing our bodies closer together.

"N-not here..." I managed to gasp out in between kisses, the _ding_ alerting me that we had reached my floor and could come face to face with my neighbours. I let out a giggle as I heard him groan in annoyance. He gently settled me down on my two stilettos covered feet but not without placing a lingering kiss on my lips. We stumbled out of the elevator, the two of us refusing to completely let go of each other even if it meant that we could be in the privacy of my apartment faster. No, all concept of time seemed to crash to the floor as we held each other, exchanging brief kisses as I dug out my keys from my purse. As soon as I shut the door after us, I was attacked by his lips again, his left hand gripping my waist as his right one struggled to unzip my dress. I kicked the heels off my feet as he trailed kisses down my neck and towards the valley between my breasts, the both of us breathing with difficulty.

Suddenly, with no warning, he pulled away and looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'm really getting carried away..." I wouldn't have him blaming himself for something I wanted just as desperately. I could feel it in his kisses and in the way he held me... he wanted me out of love for me not purely out of lust.

"Shhhh..." I held up a finger to his mouth before pulling off the dress he had managed to unzip. Not giving him time to stare at me, I pushed him against the door, my half naked body pressing against his over clothed one. We worked together as I helped him pull off his suit jacket, followed by his belt. My fingers gripped the crisp material of his shirt as I tugged it out of his pants, his lips never leaving mine as his tongue twisted around mine in a mind blowing, knee weakening make out. Feeling my legs give out he picked me up and made his way down the narrow hallway, kicking open the door to my bedroom.

In a matter of seconds the rest of his clothing were forgotten while I was left in my lacy tongs. We proceeded to touch each other in ways that neither of us knew possible. Somehow spending over two years apart had impacted the intensity of our feelings for one another even when making love and god knew how mind blowing and intimate our sex had been in the past... my mind went it complete overdrive as I let myself wander and look forward to what was to come.

I bit down hard on my lip as his hands inched higher up my inner thigh, my head sinking further into the pillow as his teeth nibbled at the skin covering my collarbone, his hot breath making goose bumps appear on my skin . Slowly, torturously slow, his warm fingers slipped past the lace and to the bundle of nerves that lay there, throbbing in anticipation. His middle finger played around on the tender skin, slowly easing into a rhythm as he found the spot that made me moan in pleasure. His fingers pressed into the nerves as he slowly moved in and out of my centre with just two fingers, the wetness easing his motions and coercing him to move faster.

In a few quick movements, I had become the dominant one, doing something to please him and him only. I held him between my hands as I rubbed the rosy flesh between my fingers, teasing the skin as he let out impatient whimpers. I couldn't hide the smile that broke out my face as he moaned my name, urging me to give him what his body was aching for. I saw the playful glare in his dark, lust filled eyes and surrendered by taking him in my mouth.

* * *

"Fuck, Miley!" He breathed out as he rolled off of me, the two of us fighting to get our breathing under control and hide the smiles that couldn't be wiped off our glowing faces. "That was... whoa..." He murmured against my lips as he left a loving kiss there. I couldn't find any words to describe what I was feeling inside, the bubbly sensation filling my body as he kissed the top of my head repeatedly wouldn't leave me and neither would the genuine _Miley_ smile _he_ had restored. His warm, strong arms rested securely around my waist, holding our naked bodies close together as my head rested on his heaving chest.

"I love you, Mi... I've always loved you and I always will..." He whispered as he kissed my forehead lovingly, his brown eyes boring into my blue ones as they sparkled under his loving gaze. My heart pumped faster in my chest as I heard him speak and before I knew it, I heard the same meaningful words rolling off of my tongue:

"I love you too..." I admitted for the first time in two years, our smiles matching no other in that moment when we knew that it was only a question of time until we would have our happy ever after, leaving all the hurt behind.

**Thank you guys so much for the support on this five-shot! Really means a lot!!**

**One more part and it's over!!! So? Are you guys gonna review? :P**

**Last part if already written and is just waiting to be posted! You guys know what you have to do ;):D**

**Add me on twitter if you want to chat:** **/bblover3 **

**I would love to get to know you guys :D  
**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Later**

(Miley's 26 and Nick's 28)

Two whole years since we had come back to each other and the biggest commitment we had made was move in together. I had given up my comfortable apartment to move into Nick's spacey bachelor pad. A few new decorating arrangements had turned the place into an ideal loft reflecting both our personalities. The colourful living room mirrored my crazy, carefree attitude while the neat office reflected Nick's more serious and perfectionist nature. Each room seemed to have one of our names tattooed on it except for the master bedroom where we had managed to blend our tastes to create a homey, simple and yet colourful bedroom. One wall was blue while the second and third one were painted different shades of a lighter blue and finally, the fourth one turned into a greyish shade of blue. The bright blue comforter covering the bed matched the walls and my vivid personality while the white curtains depicted Nick's love for simplicity.

A sigh escaped my lips as I tried to control my agitated thoughts and feelings. Our respective jobs had been consuming us more than ever, taking up all our energy as we fought the common battles of early work experience. It had definitely been the time for us to prove ourselves and we couldn't have afforded to make any mistakes. But now things were settling down and I was longing for one thing... a bigger commitment in our private lives. We had been blissfully happy for the past two years so what was stopping him from popping _The_ question? It was all my mind seemed to be able to think about as I busied myself in the kitchen, making Nick's favourite dished on a late Friday night.

"You look tired... why are you going through all this bother instead of sleeping?" A worried Nick came into my line of vision as I turned to face him.

"Just thought you would be hungry." I shrugged my shoulders in what I hoped would be a careless attitude, praying that he wouldn't notice the way I turned my gaze away from him whenever our eyes locked.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked caringly, his fingers grazing my sleeved covered arms ever so softly.

"Everything's fine. Are you hungry?" I smiled briefly as I proceeded to place the dishes on the table.

"Miles..." He sounded a little upset at my lack of cooperation but quickly brushed it off when he noticed the home made lasagna I had spent a whole hour cooking. "This looks delicious! Thank you, baby..." He kissed my forehead lovingly before turning to the sink to rid himself of the days' germs that had accumulated on his wide, manly hands.

It was only an hour later when I was drying the last bit of the dishes Nick was washing that my mind wandered back to my earlier thoughts... I had somehow managed to forget all about the ache in my heart during dinner as my boyfriend told me funny anecdotes from his day at work. The lack of a shiny ring on my finger reminded me of that same ache, insecurities washing over me as I thought of the various possibilities as to why he had not proposed yet. Was he not happy? Did he not want to marry me?

"There's that distant look again..." His teasing brought me back to reality and I forced a smile.

"Sorry." I mumbled, focusing my attention on putting away the dry plates and pans.

"Baby, something's wrong, I can tell." He told me softly, reminding me that he wasn't completely blind to the battle going on inside me. He quickly dried his wet hands before turning to me again, his fingers grazing my cheek as he peered into my worried eyes. "Tell me." Was all he said, coaxing me into telling him my deepest thoughts.

"I'm just being stupid..." I sighed, averting my gaze from his loving one to look down at my ring less finger.

"It can't be stupid if it's got you all worked up like this..." His fingers rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"I wanna get married." I heard the words coming out of my mouth like a balloon waiting to explode, without any warning. I stood frozen in my spot as I realised what I had just said, my eyes carefully observing his features as his eyes widened. It seemed as though a wide grin broke out onto his face as soon as my unexpected demand sunk in.

"Way to ruin my proposal, Mi..." He kidded, his eyes shining from the happiness radiating off of him. I stared at him, a little confused a first. And that's when it hit me... he was going to propose! if I had only waited... "I was waiting for the right time..." He explained, confirming my guesses.

"Omg, I'm so sorry!" I apologised, my eyes widening in horror. How could I be so stupid? Of course he wanted to marry me, all the signs were there from the start!

"Don't move." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he turned around to leave the room. Had he really just left me standing after I had just confessed that I was dying to marry him and start a family? Well he didn't need to know the second part just yet.

"You can't drop that on me and just bail!" I called out after him, a frustrated sigh escaping my lips.

"Well, look! I just did!" He teased, his voice echoing through the apartment.

A playful scowl was painted on my face when he entered the room again, a familiar velvet box clenched between his fingers. My heart pounded against my chest as I saw him open the box and reveal the same ring he had shown me four years earlier. My eyes watered instantly as they landed on his loving expression, his hands working at taking the ring out of its box.

"I wanted to buy you a new ring but I just couldn't let go of this one. It just has your name tattooed on it and I really thought you would like it and..." He explained nervously.

"Babe, your rambling." I cut him off, my tears filled eyes glimmering under the bright light. He let out a chuckle and looked back at me, his deep brown eyes silently conveying his love for me.

"Can I?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed my left hand. A small nod on my part encouraged him to slide the band on my finger. "We're getting married!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around me before spinning me around in our large living room. I threw my head back and laughed at his joy, my face radiating happiness in very much the same way as his did.

* * *

"Why do we need a house again?" I groaned as I pulled myself out of the car, letting my husband of six months grab my hand as we neared the real estate agency.

"The apartment is getting too small." He explained and I noticed a certain twinkle appearing in his eye.

"Too small? That's as big as an apartment gets! It's freaking huge!" I exclaimed, adding hand gestures for emphasis.

"But it's not adequate." He defended, his eyes landing on a toddler holding his mother's hand as they walked down the pavement on the side of the road. I followed his gaze and smiled at the sight of the two year old smiling at his mother as he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Adequate?" I wondered as we stepped into the agency, Nick smirking at my cluelessness.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A pleasant looking middle aged man inquired as he approached us.

"I'm Mr Gray, I called earlier and made an appointment to visit a few houses around the city."

"Ah yes, Mr Gray. Nice to meet you." The man shook hands with my husband before turning to me.

"Mrs Gray, I presume." He greeted as he held out his hand for me to shake. I said a quiet hello as I shook his hand, a smile adorning my lips after hearing him call me Mrs Gray. Six months and I still wasn't used to being called that. It seemed surreal, almost too good to be true.

"Would you like to follow in your car?" I heard the distant conversation as Nick arranged for us to visit houses.

"I still don't know why we want a house." I mumbled as I laid my head back on the headrest of the passenger seat, my eyes landing on Nick who had a smirk plastered across his face. "Nicholas." I growled. "If you have something to tell me, now's the time."

"Relax, baby. We're just visiting a few houses because I want us to have more room... that's all." He spoke unconvincingly, laughing nervously as he received a disbelieving look on my part.

"Remind me why I put up with you?" I teased with a fake glare.

"Because you love me and my sexiness." He responded proudly. I swatted his arm as he pulled the car to a stop in front of a beautiful Victorian villa.

* * *

**Three hours and six houses later**

"Babe, what do you think of this one?" Nick asked me as we admired the living room we were currently standing in. An open kitchen was situated to our right along with a spacious dining room. The kitchen, dining room and living room seemed to be three rooms in one, making the whole space appear a lot larger than it was. It was perfect. The gigantic glass windows opened on a magnificent view of the weeping tree on the right of the property. The lawn was just large enough to build a swimming pool and small enough for it to be of easy maintenance. I wasn't exactly a fan of cutting weeds in my free time.

"I really love it." I smiled genuinely as we walked down the hallway where the bedrooms were. "We don't exactly need 4 bedrooms though." I pointed out, a frown appearing on my face.

"Never know." Nick smirked from beside me as we peered into the master bedroom. There it was, that smirk, again!

"Never know what?" I raised my eyebrows in his direction.

"Never know how many mini Mileys and Nicks we're going to have!" He whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I turned around in his arms, taken aback by his statement. We both knew we wanted a family but we had never talked about having kids as early as six months into our marriage.

"Are you serious?" I questioned with a disbelieving look.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He smiled, his hand subconsciously rubbing my flat tummy.

The small smile that tugged at the corners of my lips widened as I squealed:

"You want a baby?!!"

"I really want a baby..." He said seriously, eyeing my reaction in response to his truthful words.

"Whoa..." I breathed out, the grin gracing my lips widening at the thought of us having children. "You want one like, now?" I asked, my mind still foggy from his confession.

"Right now..." He murmured against my lips, his eyes twinkling under the sunlight pouring in through the bare windows of what we would call our new house in a matter of a few days. "Are you ready to head home?" He grinned, his mind already wandering to what was going to happen as soon as we reached our apartment.

"Aren't gonna tell the real estate agent we want this house?" I asked with a smile, excitement bubbling in me at the thought of us owning our own house which would soon be filled with little versions of us (if we got lucky enough).

"You're okay with this house?" He asked, his eyes widening as realisation dawned upon him. "I love you!" He grinned as he wrapped his strong arms around me in a tight hug. He had obviously fallen in love with the house just as much as I had and the fact that we agreed on something as huge as buying a house reminded us that our love was meant to be, we were meant to be and so was the little baby we were about to create.

**Hehe, cheesy chapter, huh? I tried to make the proposal kinda different than the usual 'movie scenes' and whatever... and the rest just followed! Can't control my fingers once they decide to do the work :P – Please let me know what you all thought, I'd love to have your opinion!!**

**Thank you all so much for the support throughout this five-shot, I had a lot of fun writing it and loved every single review I received in response!! So thank you so so so much!!**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo**

**P.S Currently writing the next chapter for MMH, so expect to read an update pretty soon ;)**

**I'm totally obsessed with Meet Me Halfway by the Black Eyed Peas :D**


End file.
